El Ultimo Brownie
by kyk-productions
Summary: Un brownie, para muchos algo insignificante e inofensivo, seria imposible pensar que podría causar algún daño este delicioso postre…..pues están equivocados…


**k&k productions**

**presenta a**

Avatar the last Airbender,

con un invitado especial sorpresa

**en:**

El Último Brownie

Brownies, delicias de los mismísimos dioses, traídos a nosotros los mortales, de ese maravilloso sabor a chocolate con nueces, fabulosa sensación, debería considerarse pecado.

Un brownie, para muchos algo insignificante e inofensivo, seria imposible pensar que podría causar algún daño este delicioso postre…..pues están equivocados…

Todo comenzó por un brownie, el brownie de la discordia….

_Un brownie para gobernarlos a todos, un brownie para encontrarlos a todos y en las tinieblas atarlos…._

¿Quién hubiera dicho que un simple brownie fuera destruir los lazos de amistad mas fuertes? Pues aquí el relato de lo sucedido:

Todo comenzó cuando nuestros "héroes", (nótese sarcasmo), caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque en busca de lo que estaban buscando….

un chaparrito calvito y medio tontito, llamado Aang, una chica complejo de madre llamada Katara, un morocho intento de guerrero hermano de la anterior llamado sokka, una "clarividente" que claramente no ve nada, traída desde las tierras de buena vista para ustedes: Toph!.

Estos cuatro amigos no sabían lo que les esperaba, su amistad irrompible, duradera y fiel, seria puesta a prueba:

"Sokka eres un idiota!" le reprochaba katara

"y ahora que hice?" se trato de defender el

"que no hiciste!" dijo aang "solo tu podrías perder un bisonte de cuatrocientas toneladas!!!"

"solo me detuve a descansar un poqutitititititito!!! Además le dije a Toph que le echara un ojo!!!"

"y por eso es estupido el tipo, eso mas claro que el agua no puede ser" dijo toph

"además no fue un poquititititito!!! A menos de que para ti poquititititito signifiquen 7 horas!!!!" le reprocho

"ya no le grites, no ves que puedes causarle un trauma psicológico?" dijo toph

"bueno tranquilos amigos mejor acampemos aquí mismo, tal vez apa nos encuentre aquí" dijo el peloncito, digo aang.

"ok, pero no pienso dirigirle la palabra a ese" dijo katara

"y yo no pienso verlo nunca mas" dijo toph

"ehhh, pero tu no ves" dijo soka

"por eso"

"bien, basta mejor preparemos algo para comer" aang saco de solo dios sabe donde una bolsa con diferentes ingredientes

"y eso de donde salio?" pregunto katara

"no se, pregúntale a las que escriben esto"

"bueno, y que tienes ahí?" pregunto soka, tratando de quitarle a aang la bolsa

Pero aang fue más rápido y la quito de su alcance

"mmm, déjame ver, hay un libro y unas cajas….."

"a ver déjame ver el libro" dijo toph…..a verdad!, ella no puede ver, para los que se la creyeron….

No eso dijo katara.

"dice: _como hacer brownies, para dummies_" dios bendiga esos libros ;) "y las cajas dicen: _los brownies de la abuelita_"

"y que es un brownie?" pregunto toph ya que desde hace tiempo no hablaba

"no lo se, pero suena delicioso" dijo soka, ya saben como es.

Los cuatro comenzaron a leer el libro de "como hacer brownies, para dummies" y con los utensilios de cocina "marca acmé" (bueno seria que nos pagaran por promocionarlos)

Después de potquitititititsimos tiempo, definición de sokkka para poquititititititisomo, osease unas chorrocientas horas.

Lograron preparar cinco brownies.

Cada uno tomo uno, y lo comieron

"mmmmmmmmmm"

"mmmmmmmmmmmm"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" sip, ese fue sokka.

"eso fue lo mas delicioso que he comido en mi vida" dijo aang "incluso puede llegar a ser mejor que yo"

"siii, manjar exquisito de los dioses¿quien quiere ver teniendo esto?" ¿ustedes quien creen?...si no lo saben, espero que estén recibiendo atención medica….

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" aja, otra vez ese.

"oh, es tan delicioso que no puedo comer solo uno" (cualquier parentesco con ciertas papas es mera coincidencia)

"si yo tampoco" dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo….

Aquí estimados lectores, es cuando nuestra historia trágica de desamores, traiciones, risas y lágrimas comienza….

Los cuatro amigos se miraron los unos a los otros (bueno, los que podían ver), después al ultimo brownie (o como decimos en mi rancho _el huerfanito_), después unos a los otros, después a la bolsa sin ingredientes, vacía……mwahahahahaahahahahahahaha (tomamos aire) hahahaahahahaha

"eh, solo queda uno" dijo katara

"como? Solo queda uno? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" dijo toph

"si, lo se, es difícil de soportar toph, pero lo haré mas fácil para todos, yo me comeré el brownie" dice el sacrificado (aha) de aang

"¿Qué? Se te calentó la esa clava cabeza enano?, yo seré el que me lo coma?" dijo sokka

"tu? Haha, tu no tienes ni voz ni voto, yo me lo comeré, después de todo yo prácticamente los hice" dijo katara

"eh…. Se no se olvidan de algo? Aquí esta una pobre ciega, yo merezco ese brownie, soy discapacitada, que no lo ven?, porque yo no puedo, -sniff-, merezco el brownie!!!" y el oscar es para…..toph!!!

"si en esas estamos, y estoy en peligro de extinción!!!!, soy el ultimo de mi especie, yo lo merezco, estoy solo en este mundo, y un brownie haría menos miserable mi existencia, oh dios!" mmm, necesitamos mas oscares¿no querrá un grammy?, quien fuera a decir que el avatar era actor también.

"yo no tengo padres! Soy huérfana y tengo que cargar con este idiota de sokka!!!, merezco aunque un brownie, por favor" que? Le damos un globo de oro?

"y que hay de mi? Yo solo tengo una neurona!!!!" ehhh, creo que no es necesario decir quien fue esa, o no?

Oh tensión¿Quién se quedara con el brownie? Será la ciega? Será el calvito? La huerfanita? O el idiota?...

Pues noooooooooo, el que se lo quedo fue….

Pippin!!!!!!! (Invitado especial)

"oh que hago aquí!!!!, estoy perdido-sniff-"

"eh? Y este?" pregunto sokka viendo al enanito

"este? Quine este? Quien? No lo veo!!!!" toph, la misma de siempre

"ahhhh, y ustedes quienes son!!!, merry!!!!, donde estas cuando te necesito!!!"

"ok, que se habrán fumado las escritoras?" ehem, creo que haremos recorte de personal en nuestra siguiente historia, empezando por sokka.

"oh un brownie, que bien, aunque no se que es, pero me lo comeré" el hobbit se llevo el brownie a la boca sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo para detenerlos, solo se quedaron ahí mirando con las bocas en el suelo

"ese era…"

"nuestro ultimo…."

"brownie"

"que? Se lo comieron? Oh porque siempre me entero al ultimo?" dijo toph.

"oh que delicia….no tendrán mas?"

Los cuatro:

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

El fin…..¿o no?

Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
